Electronic device housings are frequently mounted to a DIN rail. For example, power supply apparatuses are usually detachably mounted to a DIN rail in a manner which resists unintentionally loosening the housing from the rail but permits easy removal for repair or replacement. In this regard, the housing of the electronic device has a mechanism for attaching the electronic device to the DIN rail.
Referring to FIG. 1(a), a schematic exploded view of a detachable electronic device and a DIN rail is illustrated. The housing 10 of the detachable electronic device 1 includes a fastening mechanism 11. The fastening mechanism 11 includes a bracket 111. The bracket 111 has a recess 112 for receiving the first extending edge 21 of the DIN rail 2. In response to an external force applying on the housing 10 as denoted by the dotted line, the second extending edge 22 of the DIN rail 2 is engaged with a connecting element 113 of the bracket 111. Via the fastening mechanism 11, the detachable electronic device 1 is mounted to the DIN rail 2.
FIG. 1(b) is a schematic assembled view of the detachable electronic device and the DIN rail. As previously described, since the external force is required to securely engage the second extending edge 22 of the DIN rail 2 with the connecting element 113, the DIN rail 2 is readily suffered from deformation due to the external force. Due to deformation, the DIN rail 2 may be damaged or even fail to be reusable. In addition, if the external force is improperly exerted, the DIN rail 2 possibly has a breakdown and thus the detachable electronic device 1 fails to be mounted to the DIN rail 2.
Although standardized DIN rails are typically used for mounting electrical components, different, non-standard rail types are becoming more widespread in use. Since the DIN rail 2 has various specifications, the width of every DIN rail 2 and the thickness of the first extending edge 21 or the second extending edge 22 are different according to different specifications. As a consequence, the detachable electronic device 1 should be mounted to a suitable DIN rail 2 having a specification complying with the fastening mechanism 11.
Since the detachable electronic device 1 is mounted to DIN rail 2 by receiving the first extending edge 21 into the recess 112 and engaging the second extending edge 22 with the connecting element 113, the DIN rail 2 needs to be horizontally arranged. In other words, the DIN rail 2 is not suitable to be vertically arranged because the detachable electronic device 1 is likely loosened or detached from the DIN rail 2 in a case of abrupt impact. Under this circumstance, the safety and the stability of the detachable electronic device 1 are impaired.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the conventional method, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a fastening mechanism according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.